


Smile Like you Mean It

by blueabsinthe, boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Game(s), Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Ben was well aware he may have seemed a little unapproachable after the heartbreaking loss, and to say he was in a foul mood would be something of an understatement.</i>  </p><p>Val just wants to make Ben smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile Like you Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> Because boltschick2612 was feeling kind of sad after game six of the ECF, chat!fic seemed like a good idea.

    Ben was well aware he may have seemed a little unapproachable after the heartbreaking loss, and to say he was in a foul mood would be something of an understatement. He had put on his best smile for the media, and did what he had to in order to hide exactly how much the loss had hurt him, but all he could think about as he sat in his locker with recorders shoved in his face, was how badly he wanted to be home alone. And the 'alone' part was about the most important thing to him at the moment.  
   
   It was uncharacteristic for Ben to give the guys a cold shoulder on his way out the door, and even more uncharacteristic for him to hop in his car without so much as a passing glance in Val's direction, or checking to see what his plans were. Didn't matter, anyway. Ben knew Val would find his way to his condo before the night was over. It would just be a matter of time before Ben's swirling thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming shut, Val's voice calling out for him, and the rough grind of the sliding glass door on it's tracks when Val finally figured out what part of the condo Ben was hiding in.

    He was so exhausted, he barely managed to drag himself through the front door when he got home, and he'd be damned if he could even remember whether he locked the front door behind him, not like Val didn't have his own key anyway. 

Ben knew most of the focus lately had been on the goalie at the other end of the ice, but he also knew all it takes is one bad game before the pendulum swings in the other direction. With two bad games already under his belt, Ben knew he was long overdue for criticism. Combine the criticism with the Rangers perfect 7-0 record at The Garden, and Ben wanted to shun all forms of human contact until they had to board the charter flight back to New York. 

    He grinds the heel of his hands against his closed eyes, and leans back in his patio chair. The balmy Tampa breeze tickles his cheeks, and tickles the hairs on the back of his neck. A chance to close out the series, and it was squandered. Embarrassing. That's the only word Ben can come up with for the performance.

    A day off tomorrow, before practice on Thursday, and another flight. Ben is not looking forward to another flight. He can almost feel the grittiness of sleep in his eyes. Ben was used to late night flights, so many of them scattered throughout the regular season. Trudging through all the different airports. Ben’s view of the world was a mosaic print of airports, and airport codes. He’s so fucking tired, but he knows all he will do if he goes inside is stare at his ceiling and count the tiles. 

    He hears the slide of the patio glass door as it opens. Ben doesn’t look to see who it is; he knows. Val’s hand is warm on his shoulder as he approaches, and he is murmuring something unintelligible against the crown of Ben’s head. Ben looks up then, Val looking like life, light, and summer in the low glow of the porch lights. He wants to smile, but all he can think about is the failure of the game from earlier, and the upcoming flight up north to New York.

     "That is not a good look for you, pet," Val says, coming around the chair, to sit on the side of the one Ben is currently occupying. 

    Ben scowls. “I’m not good company right now, Val. You’re wasting your time.”    

    Val leans in, nuzzling his nose against the side of Ben’s neck. 

    “How can you still be so cheerful?” Ben grouses.

    "Don't be like that," Val teases, "or I may decide to go sleep somewhere else."

    Ben scowls and jerks his head away from Val. "If it keeps you from tickling me with that hideous thing you call a beard, then fine."

    Val chuckles, leaning in to rub his so-called hideous beard against Ben's cheek. "At least mine isn't taking up residence on my neck."

    It still surprises Ben how Val still manages to look like a burst of sunshine through the clouds, considering the blowout loss earlier. If it wasn’t so endearing, Ben would probably hate him right now. “You didn’t come all the way here to insult my beard,” he snaps. 

    "Come on, pet, you don't really want me to sleep somewhere else tonight," Val all but purrs against Ben's skin.

    If Ben was anything other than royally pissed off, mostly at himself, he'd find Val's behaviour charming.

    “Like I said, I’m not good company. You'd probably be doing yourself a favour."

    Val tilts his head, his blue eyes almost electric as they run over Ben’s face. His lips curled in a half smile.

    "And don't start making those eyes at me," Ben snaps, dropping his eyes from Val’s gaze.

    "What eyes?"

    "Those ... those damn puppy dog eyes. They're distracting, and you only look at me like that when you want something."

    Val leans back slightly, letting Ben have his space. "I do no such thing."

    Ben huffs slightly under his breath, but tugs on Val’s wrist to try and get him closer.

    "So, are you trying to tell me you don't want something, then?"

    Val smirks. "Oh, I always want something from you," he teases, running his index finger down Ben's torso.

    Ben sighs. "And you say I'm incorrigible.” He reaches for Val's wrist, but Val bats his hand away.

    Val makes a tsk-tsk sound and shifts away from Ben. "Who said anything about that?" He taps the tip of Ben's nose teasingly with his index finger. "I just wanna make you smile right now."

    Ben's irritation grew. On top of everything else, he was really in no mood for games. "Maybe I don't want to smile right now."

    Val stands, tugging on the waistband of Ben’s pants, to try and get him to stand. Eventually, he moves to plant a few light kisses over the column of Ben's neck, purposefully skating his rough stubble over the exposed skin.

    "And maybe I don't want to see you upset."

    Ben tilts his head up and away from Val's lips. "Guess that puts us at an impasse then."

    "Oh, pet, don't be like that," Val says, curling his arms around Ben's neck, and pulling his head down to his.

    "Val, c'mon, I'm not in the mood."

    Val nuzzles his nose against Ben's. "C'mon, I know there's a smile in you, and that it's just dying to come out."

    Ben frowns dramatically. "Does it look like I have a smile in me?"

    Val pulls away slightly, but kept his arms curled around Ben's shoulders. "Please."

    Ben let his eyes flit down to meet Val's. "You're doing it again with your eyes, damnit!"

    Val chuckles. "See? I knew you had it in you."

    Ben immediately tries to get his lips to cooperate with him, but a small bark of laughter escapes his lips. "Shut up."

    He curls his arms around Val's waist, and tugs him closer. "Now, would you please shut up, and give me what I want?"

    "Wait, wait," Val begins, pulling away slightly. "Wasn't I the one that was supposed to be asking for something here?"

    Ben looks at him across the small space separating them. "And didn't I comply?"

    "A half laugh is not the same as a big smile, pet."

    Ben has to admit, he kind of likes the fact Val is so determined to make him happy, even to the point of putting aside whatever negative feelings he himself has about the night. Even if Ben wanted to keep up the cool and stormy exterior he had been betraying all night, he knew he couldn't the second he felt the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He tries to avoid the subtle look of smug accomplishment growing in Val's eyes, and pulls him close to plant a small kiss at his temple.

    He swats Val on the ass, before he says, “There. Now can we please go inside and give me what I want?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hit us up on tumblr if you want:
> 
>  
> 
> [blueabsinthe](http://blueabsinthe18.tumblr.com/)  
> [boltschick2612](http://boltschick2612.tumblr.com/)


End file.
